Felizidad?
by ayame1234
Summary: Sera possible olvidar el pasado para empesar un presente? Que tanto harias por amor? Cress que Puedas conseguir la felizidad.? ... ?: dejate querer ?: tengo miedo ?: yo te protejere pero dejame entrar en tu Corazon


Felicidad...?

_La perla habia sido destruida ya no habia preocupación alguna, Inuyasha se había casado después de que la perla había desaparecido...todo iba perfecto el habia hecho su vida y era muy feliz hasta que una noche mientras dormía al lado de su amada kagome sintió un olor muy familiar ... El corazón de inuyasha latio lo mas rapido que pudo mas no de amor sino de temor, inuyasha salió corriendo de la cabana y siguiendo ese olor tan familiar...el olor lo guio hasta el pozo debora huesos para encontrarse con una kikio viva de carne y hueso..._

_**inuyasha:**_ kikyo..!

_**kikyo: **_hola inuyasha ( poniendo una hermosa sonrisa)

_**inuyasha:**_ pero como es posible... que...estes viva...?

_**kikyo: **_kami-sama me dio otra oportunidad para estar juntos...ella me dijo qe no le gustaba verme sufrir por amor...así que devolvió la vida...inuyasha al fin podemos estar juntos...Lo que siempre deseamos...lo que siempre quisimos..._**los ojos de kikyo se llenaban de emoción con cada palabra de le decia al hanyou...estaba tan feliz... **_

_**inuyasha:**_ kikyo lo siento pero yo no puedo estar contigo...yo...tengo una familia yo no los puedo dejar por ti...Yo quiero a mi familia...

_kikyo con el corazón destrozado agacho la cabeza mientras hermosas lágrimas cristalinas bajaban sobre su delicado rostro.._

_**Inuyasha: **_kikyo hace cuando que regresaste...

_**kikyo:**_ ayer

_**inuyasha: **_kikyo no llores perdóname por favor ...pero...no podemos estar juntos...la última vez que te mire ...estabas muerta...

_**kikyo:**_ inuyasha yo te entiendo solo queria decirte que fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente,fue imposible olvidar que algun dia yo te quise.

_**Inuyasha: **_Tanto tiempo pasó desde el día que te fuiste ...dijo empezando a caminar junto a kikyo ...

_**inuyasha: **_cuando te fuiste yo aprendí que las despedidas eran muy tristes. Desde entonces no supe que sería de mi vida... desde entonces no supe si algún día regresabas... mis amigos me preguntaban si volverias... llorando di la espalda y no les pude decir nada

_**kikyo: **_Ayer que regresé a la vida, alguien me dijo que ya te casaste

mirame y dime si ya me olvidaste...

_**inuyasha:**_ kikyo tu ya no puedes estar conmigo aunque mis sueños se iran contigo .Es tan triste tener que decirte que me olvides porque otro amor ha llegado a mi vida y yo ya no te quiero

_**Kikyo:**_.Sabes le pregunté a la luna, me dió la espalda e intento ocultarse, hasta la luna sabe que me amaste, hasta la luna sabe que aun me amas.

_**Inuyasha: ...**_

_**kikyo:**_Es muy tarde...cierto...no puedo negarte que me muero por dentro... pero no callare mis palabras para decirte que soñaré contigo siempre que cierre mis ojos que entonaré por ti mis cantos tristes noche a noche que lloraré sin ti cuando recuerde que estoy sola y al recordar que duermes en los brazos de otra...Me pregunto si aun reflejas algo de mi vida...si...si en tu memoria vive aquel amor de tantos años ...aquella mujer que siempre te ha querido desde niña que llora porque el amor de su vida se ha casado.

_**inuyasha: **_kikyo...yo...perdoname...

_kikyo...se paro enfrente de inuyasha mientras depositaba un beso lleno de sentimientos al amor de su vida que él mismo la alejaba de él...inuyasha no correspondió el beso...eso hizo que el corazón de la mico se rompiera en mil pedazos...kikyo agacho su cabeza y empezó a caminar adentrándose al bosque pero no antes de escuchar un último susurro por parte de inuyasha_

_**Inuyasha: **_Es triste ver que te alejas y en ti se va lo mejor de mi vida ¿Por qué te fuiste dejando mil penas?... Por que tuviste que morir...por que regresaste...

_**kikyo:**_ Amor...Lo hice por amor..._.susurró para sus adentros _

_..._

**_?: Por que lloras_**

**_kikyo: No es nada_**

**_?: Dije por que _**

**_Hola soy nueva en esto...^_^ por fabor dejen sus comentarios gracias:) 3_**


End file.
